Cold Spell
by Xieg
Summary: A year after the Pitch's attack Jack continues giving the children joy. But with Jaime going away Jack flies around the town and meets a pair of siblings, a young boy and his cold-hating sister. What happens Jack suddenly joins them? And what challenges will he face as Pitch comes back with a whole new plan to overthrow the Guardians...and this time, Jack's the key to his success..
1. Chapter 1

It was almost a year since Pitch's attack on the children, and winter's coming back.

That night, a young boy with snow white hair flew across the sky, over houses and buildings, freezing everything he touched. He went from building to building, house to house, he even froze the trees and other things he saw fit. When he believed it was enough, he gave the final touch, snow.

It was Jack Frost.

This was his first winter as a known Guardian to the children.

He went to different houses, peeking through the windows at the children and smiled at them. It brought happiness to him to see them, and to be seen by them.

He saved his favorite house for last, Jamie's house.

When he saw the lights turn off, he flew to Jamie's room and knocked at his window.

Jamie's face brightened when he saw Jack smiling at him. He jumped out of his bed and quickly opened his window.

"Jack Frost!", he exclaimed as he opened the window. He guided Jack towards his bed and gestured for him to sit down.

"It's been a while, Jamie", he grabbed the boy and playfully rubbed his fist on his head. Jamie giggled in response.

"It's already snowing. It'll be fun to play with the snow tomorrow", Jack said, winking at Jamie.

The smile on Jamie's face slowly faded. He looked down, avoiding Jack's eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?", Jack asked Jamie. Jamie kept his gaze down.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. My parents plan on visiting our relatives abroad. They said we'll be staying for a couple of months".

"You're leaving? And on winter, too", Jack sighed.

"I asked if I could stay here and just wait for them to come back", he sat next to Jack, arms across his chest. "But they said no, and this was a chance for me to meet my relatives there", he sighed.

_Sigh_. Jack lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "To think I already planned what we'll be playing tomorrow."

"Sorry, it can't be helped".

"Yeah… I guess I'll just save it for next year then", Jack smiled sadly as he sat up.

As the night continued, Jack kept telling Jamie his adventures across the world. He told the kid about the North Pole and how Santa (North) makes the toys for Christmas. He told him about his experience in riding North's sleigh, and that it isn't some rickety old sleigh he'd imagined.

Jamie's eyes brightened when Jack told him how the Easter Bunny makes his eggs and hides millions of them in just one day. He was surprised knowing that his younger sister has already been there, and Jack even saw the hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"I'll ask the Easter Bunny if I can bring visitors there," Jack said, winking at Jamie. As Jack expected, it brightened up the kid's expression and ended up yearning for more stories.

Jack was in the middle of telling him about the little tooth fairies, also known as Baby Tooth, when he saw golden sand floating from the sky to the houses everywhere. This was a signal that it's time for Jamie to sleep. So Jack tucked him to bed and wished him a safe trip for tomorrow.

He went out of the window and closed it.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, when Jack went back to Jamie's house, they already left. Jack was down that he thought his sense of fun will be gone. But he didn't let that happen; he knew Jamie wouldn't like that.

So he straightened himself up and flew around the city to play with the other kids. _Jamie isn't the only kid here, right?_

He flew from playground to playground, playing with the kids he saw there and creating ice paths for the children riding sleighs.

After a few trips, he took a rest on top of a tall statue at the park and watched the children enjoy his gift for them.

"Hey, Ronald! C'mon, hurry up!", he heard a group of children shout at their friend.

The boy named Ronald rushed out of the house, which was just across the park," I'm here! I'm here!".

"Be careful!", a teenage girl followed him out. The girl obviously was rushing to keep pace with the boy, her hair was a mess, her scarf wrapped awkwardly around her neck, and she left her hoodie unzipped. Even her gloves weren't on yet.

_His sister._ Jack concluded. They shared a lot of traits, from their auburn hair to their dark grey eyes.

The boy joined his friends and they started telling stories and walking towards the park on the other side.

"I can't wait for Christmas", one of Ronald's friends said. "I've been a very good boy this year", he said, trying to look as innocent as he can.

"Well, I can't wait for spring", a short-haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon kids. Winter's just started. You should enjoy it! Jack Frost didn't give us snow for nothing", the teenager interrupted.

The children looked at her. "Who's Jack Frost?"

"You don't know Jack Frost?", she asked. "Well, he's the one who makes all these snow", her arms waving with exaggerated movements.

The children watched, amazed at the things the teenager told about Jack Frost.

"He flies from place to place and turns it into a winter wonderland", she opened her arms and mimicked an airplane's movement.

"And you know what else? He—"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell them? Can I tell them, Reina?", Ronald asked his sister.

_Reina._ Jack repeated to himself.

The girl pats his head and smiled, "Sure thing".

The boy smiled and turned to his friends. He opens his arms wide and explains. "He can turn everything he touches into ice!"

He suddenly touched the nearest person to him and yelled," Freeze!" And they all started running and playing in the snow.

The teenager just stopped walking; she stood there and watched while his brother and his friends are having a snowball fight.

Jack Frost went down from the statue and stood behind her. He carefully walked closer to the girl.

Suddenly, Reina moved from her place and started running towards the children.

She joined their snowball fight. When she threw a snowball to her brother, most of the snow stuck to his hair. Reina dusted the snow off her brother's hair. "Did you know Jack Frost has snow white hair?"

She caught the children's attention yet again with that statement. The children stopped playing and moved closer to her, their eyes begging for her to tell more.

"Ok, ok. You wanna know what Jack Frost looks like?" The children nod in response.

"Well, his hair is as white as snow; his eyes are deep blue. It's said that he always carry a staff that gives him his power". The look of amazement was seen in the children's eyes as she continued her story, telling them every detail she knew about the said guardian.

When she noticed the sky getting darker, she ended her story. The children were sad and asked if she could tell them more tomorrow. "Why, of course! I promise.", she answered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack followed Reina and Ronald to their house and watched them as Ronald begged her sister to tell more stories about him. But Reina refused and told him that she'll just tell more tomorrow.

When everyone was tucked in bed, and the lights turned off, Jack decided to go sight-seeing. He was getting ready to fly off, when he saw someone go out of the house. Reina.

She was wearing the same clothes she wore this morning, still as messy.

He wondered where she was going, and decided to follow her.

She went straight the woods just outside Burgess, her steps and movement like she'd been going there for quite a while.

Reina reached a pile of boulders going high above the ground. She climbed the pile and when she reached the top, she sat there at the edge of a cliff like place. She looked up and stared at the moon. _It's shining brighter than usual._ She thought.

Jack, still following her but remained hidden, was amazed at the place the girl found. It had a very clear view of the moon and also Burgess. He was awe-struck.

"I'm running out of stories", Reina sighed. "I've practically told them everything I know", it now looked like she was talking to the moon.

"I shouldn't have sparked their interest on Jack Frost, he's the Guardian that I least know of. Please tell me more about him. I don't want to break the promise I made to Ronald".

Jack just stood behind her, listening to what she was saying. _Now I know why she stopped telling stories. _His smile faded.

"C'mon, Moon! I need your help", her voice getting desperate. "I know you talk, communicate. I've heard you talk to people when they needed you the most. Well, I need your help now. Please".

The tone of the girl's voice made Jack move closer to her, he wanted to comfort her, and if possible, tell her things about himself personally. He slowly moved forward, his arms stretching forward to touch her.

Unexpectedly, he stepped on a broken branch which made a sound that was a bit too loud, given the situation.

Reina suddenly turned around to see where the sound came from.

She didn't see anything there, and continued to stare at the empty space.

_She can't see me. _Jack concluded.

She looked around a bit more and decided to go back.

She stood up and started walking near the pile of rocks, passing Jack, and went down. She took the same route in the forest and went home empty handed, Jack, still following her.

_What will I tell Ronald tomorrow?_ The question repeated in her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Please review~ :))_


	2. Chapter 2

"Reina! Reina! Wake up, Reina!" Ronald barged into his sister's room and shook her bed.

"Ugh… What is it?" She asked, only slightly opening one of her eyes.

"Wake up! My friends will be here soon!"

"Oh…" She sat upright to face her brother.

"C'mon!" He got off Reina's bed and ran towards the closet. Ronald took the biggest jacket and scarf there, and threw it to his sister. "Get dressed, Reina!"

The clothes hit Reina's face before landing on her lap. "But I'm not feeling very well, Ronald."

"You always say that during winter", he stuck his tongue out.

"This time, I mean it."

Ronald rushed out of Reina's room. "I'll be waiting down stairs!" He called out, ignoring his sister's complaint.

UGH! She threw herself back on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. "What am I going to do now?"

Jack was watching from the window. _I really do wonder what she's going to do now…_ Jack worried.

o-o-o-o-o

Reina went outside of their house, still with the messing hair and tangled scarf, and saw Ronald and three of his friends waiting there for her. "Uh…." She forced a smile.

The kids gave her an ear-to-ear grin. She felt guilty for not preparing for this.

"Tell us more about Jack Frost!" Ronald broke the silence.

"How 'bout let's go the park first?" Reina suggested.

As they walked towards the park Reina announced, "I was thinking, how 'bout I tell you about Santa Claus first? Since, you know. It's almost Christmas! I'll tell you about Jack Frost some other time. Is that ok?"

"But we want to hear about Jack Frost!" The kids complained. Reina couldn't do anything now.

They saw an empty bench and decided to sit there, the kids on the bench, Reina standing.

"Ok! Where have we left of? Have I told you about his magical staff already?"

The kids nodded in unison.

"Uh… How 'bout his looks? Have I told what he looked like?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, then. What else could I tell you guys?" Reina gave them a playful smile.

"Where does he stay?"

"What does he do when winter's over?"

"How old is he? Is he handsome?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there guys!" She almost shouted. _I don't know the answer to any of those questions!_

"Let's see. Jack Frost lives on the mountain tops! Since it's always snowing over there, right?" She moved her hands to the shape of a mountain, but unlike yesterday, her movements were rigid. "When winter's over, he stays there. Or he goes to the North Pole. He likes cold places and he always stays there", she's starting to become sweaty, feeling guilty of telling lies to the kids. "He looks just the same age as you guys", she was forcing another smile.

The kids saw through her. "You're lying", the girl said, she was the youngest of Ronald's friends. "You're lying to us!" She was almost crying.

"You don't anything about Jack Frost, do you?" one of the boys said.

"Huh? What? Of-of course, I do!" She felt her face get hot, more sweat running down her cheeks.

"But you're lying to us!"

"No, I'm – ", she suddenly stopped. _They are children, Reina. Stop lying to them. Just tell them the truth… But they got their hopes up. They wanted to know more. They're just children, and I promised. But… _

Reina was having self-conflict. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind and decide what to tell them.

"See! You really were lying to us", the boy continued. "And to think we believed you, you even promised to tell us more!"

"You know, you guys are being stubborn! Jack Frost does NOT exist! Why do you kids want to know anything about a nonexistent character?"She blurted out, her voice suddenly became louder. "Do you even know how hard it is to make up all this stuff just to satisfy you kids?!"

The young girl, crying now," You're mean! I hate you!"

"I bet all the things you said to us yesterday were lies too!" The kids stood up and started walking away.

"Ronald." Reina whispered, realizing what she did and said to them. She hoped that her brother would understand.

But Ronald just looked at her sister. Disappointed, he turned away and started running to his friends.

Reina slumped on the chair and put her hands on her face. The guilt was heavier than it was a few moments ago, because now, even her brother hated her. _Hated her_. She doesn't want that, he was always believed her sister, even if everyone didn't. Now, because of this fictional character, she broke her brother's trust.

"It's all Jack Frost's fault! Why do they want to hear about him anyway? He's not that special", she shouted to herself.

_What? Now it's my fault! It's her fault she told them about me._ Jack crossed his arms across his chest and sat next to Reina to hear what else she has to say.

"He isn't even real. How the hell could I know anything about him? It's hard enough to find rumors about him and make the rest up! Why do people even bother making up characters like him?"

_It's because you don't believe. You know, what you're saying is getting on my nerves._ Jack said, thinking that she might hear his complaint.

But as he expected, she didn't. Reina stood up and walked back home, teary-eyed and sluggish. She shut herself up in her room and remained on her bed until everyone was asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

That night, Jack stayed on a tree just outside Reina's house. He sat there expecting her to come out just like last night.

A few moments after the lights were off, there she was.

Reina went to the woods again and climbed the cliff-like place again. This time, she didn't sit down. She remained standing near the edge, glaring at the moon.

"Look at what happened! They hate me. My _brother _hates me now", she yelled at the moon. "I don't know how to make it up to them. How 'bout I give you a second chance, so called 'Man in the Moon'. Tell me what I should do to make them forgive me?"

She stood there, waiting for a reply she didn't know how she would get. After moments of waiting, she looked down. _Sigh. _"What am I waiting here for? A moon can't answer", and slowly she walked back to the other end to go down the place.

_Believe_.

Reina's eyes widened, she turned around looking for where that voice came from. _It sounded so close_. She started to panic and walked backwards, thinking that whoever that voice came from will attack her.

She didn't realize that reached the other end already and her foot slipped on the snowy boulder. She started falling fast towards the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a high-pitched scream escaped her throat.

Reina was nearing the cold hard ground; she prepared herself for the impact and closed her eyes.

A sudden gust of ice cold breeze brushed her back and she shivered. The breeze slowed down her fall; she didn't notice she already reached the ground.

Still in shock, Reina remained laying on the ground looking above. The trees above her parted to reveal a great view of the moon.

_Jack Frost_.

_That voice again! _She sat upright and took the broken branch next to her for protection from the 'danger'. She stood up quickly and kept looking around for the mysterious person, slowly walking on the open space.

Reina stopped walking and thought about what just happened. '_Believe. Jack Frost_.' _Who said that? The cold breeze just now… Could it be…?_

The sound of footsteps interrupted Reina's trail of thought, and she abruptly turned around and pointed the branch on the one making the sound.

Her eyes widened, first of surprise, then of fright. She saw what the figure looked like. White hair, ice blue eyes, a blue hoodie with frost on the ends and a long wooden staff in his hand.

Reina dropped the stick and another high pitched scream followed.

Jack was surprised by the sudden scream and jumped. He then moved a bit closer to her. "Hey, Don't be afraid…"

Reina inched backwards and tripped, making her sit on the ground. Her breathing became fast, still frightened.

"W-who are you?" She said, shaking.

Jack offered his hand, but Reina ignored it. "I'm Jack Frost." An awkward smile formed on his face.

"J-jack Frost?" Her eyes widening with disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-you're Jack Frost?" Reina remained on the ground for a few moments before carefully standing up her eyes, still on the boy.

"The one and only", Jack's smile widened, he opened his arms presenting himself like a celebrity.

Reina was standing now. She was hugging the tree beside her, her legs were still trembling. She forced a laugh. It came out dry and sounded more like a cough.

"Ha. I'm getting delusional. I was so depressed, I'm having hallucinations!" She continued laughing (coughing). "So right now, I'm seeing Jack Frost!"

"What's so funny about that?" Jack asked, confused with Reina's reaction.

"Huh! Oh! He can talk! I can actually communicate with my hallucination", her eyes wide with surprise. "I usually can't talk to my hallucinations. Wait. But this is my first time hallucinating!"

"Uh, what's happening to you? Are you feeling ok?" Jack moved closer to her. But she also back away, still staying distant from the boy.

"Oh, no! Don't touch me. I don't want hallucinations touching me…"

"I'm not a hallucination. I'm real. You finally believe in me! Though, you're still denying it… I was the one who saved you from that fall", he said plainly, getting bored of all this.

"What? You? So that explains that freezing cold wind", she said. _I knew it! He _is_ real! Wait! I need to be very sure…_ "How can I be sure you're not a hallucination? I know I wanted to see you so badly that I might actually believe you exist, but…"

SMACK!

Jack hit Reina's arm with his staff. "OW!" Reina reacted.

"Is that enough of proof that I'm not your 'hallucination'?"

"Someone might be holding that. Or maybe I actually just hit a branch…" She looked like she's talking to herself rather than Jack, trying to convince herself.

Jack formed a snowball in his hand and caught Reina's attention. She gasped at the sight and back away, knowing that he will throw this 'magical snowball' at her. She tripped on one of the rocks behind her. She fell down, her head hitting a tree.

Next thing she knew, she was in her room. She immediately opened her eyes and scanned the side of the room she was facing. _It's just a dream_.

_I knew it. It really was just all in my head. But how did I end up in room? I can't remember walking back_. She suddenly felt the stinging pain on the back of her head. "Ouch!"

She gasped. _So it wasn't a dream…? He's real…_

"Jack Frost…" She whispered.

Then from above, Jack hung his head in front of Reina. "Looks like you finally accepted that you really do believe in me!"

Reina screamed and pushed herself away from Jack. She reached the end of her bed and fell.

There was a knock on the door. "Reina! Are you alright in there? What happened?" It was her mother.

"I'm fine, Mom!" She replied. "I just…uh…" She looked at Jack, "fell out of bed. That's all. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Well, okay honey."

Jack was looking at the door as Reina's mom left. "You should really stop screaming, you know", he said, still facing the door. He didn't notice Reina stand up. She took one of her pillows and held it above her head, ready to be thrown.

"You should really get dressed. Playing outside will be way more fun now that I'm he – ", he faced Reina, at the same time, she threw the pillow hard at him causing him to sprawl on the floor. "What was that for?!"

"Just making sure…again", she laughed at Jack's surprised expression.

"Great way to prove it", he said as he helped himself up.

"I have my own ways. Now please get out", she gestured at the window.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you're making my room colder than it's supposed to be, and I'm gonna get dressed, so if you mind." She was now pushing Jack towards the window.

"Okay, Okay. But why are you pushing me out the window?"

"You came through the window; you'll get out through the window. Besides, I'm sure you won't go through the door."

"Okay. Sheesh!" Jack was finally outside Reina's room. "She's bossy."

o-o-o-o-o

"Mom! Where's Ronald?" Reina asked as she walked down the stairs.

"He's out at the park with his friends", her mom answered.

"Thanks! I'll be going then", she ran past her mother in the living room.

She went out of the house and walked to the left side of it. She went to the tree near their window and saw Jack sitting there, watching the other kids playing. "Hey, Jack!"

The shout startled Jack. He almost fell off if not for the fact that he can fly. "Reina!" He flew down to meet her.

"Let's go." Reina turned around as soon as Jack was beside her, and started walking to the park.

"Whoa! Where are we going? And what are we gonna do?" Jack asked confused, but still following her.

"You are going to help me apologize to Ronald and his friends." She said a-matter-of-factly, not even turning to him.

"You got it all planned out, don't you?"

"Yes. And I don't want to hear any complaints."

_She's really bossy. I never knew she was like this_. Jack thought.

As they reached the park, they immediately saw the group of kids they were looking for. They were throwing snowballs at each other.

"Ronald!" Reina shouted as she approached them, Jack stayed a bit further behind.

"What?" Ronald turned to her, his smile fading.

Reina sat down in front of her brother and gestured to his friends to come closer. "I have a surprise for you guys."

The children, now standing in front of her, seemed unimpressed.

"Okay, I know I was mean yesterday. I'm sorry. I even thought of a way to make it up to you kids."

"And what might that be?" The eldest in the group asked.

"I'll show you. But first, you have to believe."

"Believe? Believe in who?" Ronald asked.

"Jack Frost", Reina smiled.

"But you said he wasn't real," the youngest girl protested.

"I know I said that. But I take it back. This time, I want you guys to believe in him… Remember what I told you he looked like? Well, I wasn't lying on that part."

The children closed their eyes one by one and thought about what the girl had said. Slowly the smiles were going back to their faces. Reina then gestured for Jack to come.

"Now, do you believe?" She whispered to them.

The kids slowly opened their eyes. "Boo!" Jack greeted them.

The kids all gasped in surprise. "JACK FROST!" They all shouted.

"It's really Jack Frost!" Ronald exclaimed. "Reina!" The girl just smiled at him.

"So have you guys forgiven her yet?" Jack asked the kids and gestured towards Reina. "She really didn't mean it. And she went through all the trouble dragging me here", Jack said, now with a hint of sarcasm and irritation in his voice.

The kids laughed and nodded. "Looks like they already forgiven yo – ", he turned to the girl, and at the right moment when she threw a snowball at him and hit him right in the face.

This was the trigger to make the children continue where they left off, and now with Jack Frost playing with them.

They threw snowballs, rode sleighs, made snowmen and played games that Jack Frost made up. You could see in the children's faces how much they were having fun; they even invited more kids to join them. This was one of the best winters the kids ever had; you don't always get to play with the Spirit of Winter.

Reina just sat on a park bench, watching his brother play in the snow. It's been a while since she saw her brother this happy. She stopped playing after a few throws and was just contented on sitting down and watching.

As she saw more kids join the fun, she was happy seeing them. But there was a side of her that was quite confused. Why _do people like winter? Really, I don't see anything special about it. _She crossed her arms in front of her and shivered in the cold.

Jack sat beside her, "Hey, why'd you stop playing?" He asked her.

"'Cause I want to. It's getting too cold, and I don't like it", she answered.

"Well, it _is_ winter. What'd you expect?"

"Yeah. It's the fact that it's winter, that's why I don't want to play. I don't like winter."

Reina's answer surprised Jack. "What? How could someone not like winter?"

"Don't overreact", Reina snapped. "Out of 7 billion people in the world, I can't be the only one. I don't like the cold. Winter is cold, so basically, I don't like winter", she said a matter-of-factly.

Jack looked at her, clearly disappointed. "I guess that can't be helped." Jack stood in front of her, "But this winter will be different. I'm gonna make you like it!"

"Well, good luck with that," Reina said indifferently.

o-o-o-o-o

"…then Jack made it snow all over the park!" Ronald beamed.

Reina was helping her brother prepare for bed. "Oh! It looks like you guys really had a lot of fun."

"Yeah!" Ronald was now running to his bed. "I hope Jack Frost will play with us tomorrow, too!"

"Of course he will." Reina tucked him to bed. "It doesn't look like you're sleepy yet, are you?"

Ronald quickly shook his head and gave his sister a big and meaningful smile.

Reina laughed. "Ok, ok." She started singing Ronald a lullaby. Ronald loved it when his sister did that for him. Reina had a lovely voice which made the song a lot better. He even said that no matter how old he'll be, he'd always want Reina to sing this to him.

Jack was sitting on the tree near their bedroom window and heard Reina singing. He slowly peeked and watched as she sang Ronald his favorite lullaby.

Not long, Ronald started to feel sleepy and yawned. "Thanks Reina", he whispered as he fell asleep.

Reina stood up, gently shut the door, and headed to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Jack Frost sitting on her bed. But somehow, she wasn't surprised. "Oh."

"I never knew you had a great voice", he complimented her as she walked towards him.

"I never knew you were nosy."

"Why are you always in such a bad mood?"

"It's cold. I really don't like. I just want to relax and not be disturbed", she sat down on her bed next to Jack. "You're going to play with them again tomorrow, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why'd you ask?"

"Good. I just want to make sure", she lay on her bed and turned her back to Jack, making her face the window. "You could leave now."

"But it's too –"

"Out."

Jack sighed. He stood up and opened the window. Before he went out, he took a look at Reina, who already has her eyes closed. Jack smiled mischievously and slowly walked towards her.

I gust of freezing wind swept through Reina's room. This made her open her eyes and abruptly sit up. She looked around the room and saw no one. The window was open, and she heard Jack laugh.

She ran towards the open window and shouted angrily, "Jack Frost!"

* * *

**I'll try to update as fast as possible. (Every week at the fastest)**

**Please review! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the kids were running excitedly towards the park, obviously excited to play with the Guardian.

When they reached the park, they saw Jack waiting for them. He was standing in front of ice slides located all over the park, and sleighs ready for them to ride on. The kids couldn't wait any longer and ran faster towards Jack then each of them took a sleigh.

Reina stopped walking as soon as she saw Jack, and instead, headed to an empty bench. She sat there and watched the kids play, like what she usually does. She never saw anyone having this much fun during winter, this made her very thankful for meeting Jack Frost. She closed her eyes and made herself cozy on the not-so-comfy and icy bench.

After a few hours, the children showed no sign of exhaustion despite the tiresome games they played. But their fun was ended when Reina called to them. "It's lunch time guys!"

The kids stopped whatever they were playing and groaned. They didn't want to stop playing, but their stomachs are going against their will. They started to grumble.

Reina laughed as they came closer and heard their stomachs grumble. "You guys could continue playing after you eat", she winked.

Jack flew down beside her. "She's right. You guys should eat first and continue playing later. But I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to play with you guys this afternoon", he said. This made the kids sad. "But I'll be back the day after tomorrow. You guys should prepare for Christmas first!" Jack winked at them. His statement brought back the smile to the children's faces, and they started running back to their homes.

_This guy really knows how to talk to children_. Reina thought.

Reina, Ronald and Jack were the only ones who remained. Ronald started walking, and so did Reina.

Jack grabbed Reina's arm and stopped her. "You stay here", he ordered. "Ronald, would you mind telling your mother that Reina will just be with a friend this afternoon?" Jack smiled at Ronald.

"What?" Reina protested.

"Okay, I will!" Ronald waved at them and hurriedly ran home.

Reina faced Jack," What are you planning?!"

Jack didn't answer her; instead, he carried her and quickly flew up. Reina, yet again, screamed at the sudden happenings.

"When will you stop screaming?" Jack asked, amused.

"When will you stop surprising me?!" Reina shouted as she clung tighter to Jack.

They flew higher and faster, flying quickly over the clouds. Reina gave another high pitched scream as a freezing cold wind brushed her face. Jack just laughed at her, finding it very amusing that she's terrified.

They were now passing the vast ocean towards a much colder place than where they came from. Jack felt Reina shivering too much, and her body started to go stiff. He looked ahead and saw their destination. He whispered to Reina, "We're here."

Reina slowly turned her head to the direction they were headed. There, she saw a giant factory built on the snowy mountain. But as they flew closer, the factory looked more like it was built in the mountain, only a few parts of it on the surface.

They flew in through an open window and saw furry creatures going back and forth carrying boxes and toys. She even saw some of them making more toys for the upcoming holiday. _Santa's workshop_. She concluded. _But I thought the elves make the toys?_

As she scanned the rest of the room, what caught her attention the most was the giant globe in the center. It had millions of lights flickering on it, lights on every continent. Except for Antarctica, of course. _I wonder what those mean…_

Jack made her sit on a chair in front of the fireplace. "Stay there for a moment", he ordered.

"Wait, Jack", she called. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Jack sat next to her. "Remember when I told you I'm gonna make you like winter? Well, since Christmas is on winter, I think that if you like Christmas, it'll be a step closer to liking winter", he smiled at her.

Reina laughed in response. "Don't get me wrong, Jack. I may not like winter, but I like Christmas", she continued laughing. "But I like your logic."

"What?" Jack asked surprised. He slumped on the chair and groaned. "So I brought you here for nothing", he mumbled to himself. He suddenly stood up straight and faced Reina," How come you dislike winter, but like Christmas?"

"Well, no one can hate their birthday, right?" She countered.

"Birthday? Your birthday is on Christmas?"

"Yeah, ironic. I know." She felt something tugging her coat, she looked down and saw small creatures wearing red triangular clothing and striped stockings. Elves. They were offering her a small tray of cookies and hot chocolate. She immediately accepted them.

She sipped from the cup and offered Jack some cookies. Jack was still slumped on the chair, worried about something. He didn't take any cookies and continued to mumble to himself. Reina giggled, finding it very amusing that Jack was worried about something like this.

"Hey", Reina said, breaking the silence between them. "What are they?" She pointed at the giant hairy creatures. "Why are they the one making the toys? I thought the elves were the ones making them."

"They're called yetis or as some people call, abominable snowmen. They're the ones making all the toys, but North wants the people to believe that elves make them", Jack answered.

"North? Who's North?"

"Santa Claus. His full name is Santa Clauffsen North, but we call him North."

Then they suddenly heard a booming voice coming towards them. "Where is he? Jack!" The voice called out.

Reina shuddered. _I think I know why Jack was so worried_. She thought without looking where the voice came from.

"And there he is…" Jack said. "Now… what am I going to tell him?"

"There you are!" A big man with a white beard peeked over Jack's chair. "I heard you brought a visitor." He looked at Reina. She noticed that the man looked like the Santa Claus she imagined, except for the fact that he was a bit more muscular and had tattoos on both his arms, one saying 'Naughty', the other, 'Nice'. This made her shudder even more.

"Oh! So this little lady is our visitor, eh?" She moved towards the girl. "Welcome! I'm Santa Clauffsen North. Call me North", he offered his hand to Reina.

"Uh…Hello. I'm Reina", she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you… North."

"Reina, dear, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but would you mind having a tour around the workshop while I talk to Jack over here?"

"No, not at all", she smiled. North, then, called one of the yetis and instructed him to give Reina a tour and keep a close eye on her.

The yeti led her away from the two. When they were a few meters away, she heard North chastising Jack.

"Jack, what were you thinking bringing a girl here?" North started. "It's almost Christmas eve, too!"

"Sorry, ok? It was a misunderstanding. I was supposed to surprise her", Jack reasoned.

"Surprise her? So there isn't any other place than my workshop? I do believe that there's another way to impress your girlfriend, Jack."

"What? No! She's not my girlfriend. And I said I was sorry. I was just fulfilling a promise I made."

"A promise? What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind", Jack said trying to finish the argument. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"I don't really mind you bringing visitors here, Jack. But I would appreciate it if you tell me earlier and not on Christmas Eve." With that, North left Jack and went back to work.

Jack started walking around the workshop trying to find Reina.

Reina was playing with the elves in a room below the floor where she first went. That room was used in making most of the toys, but it was now empty. _The toys might already be packed up on his sleigh_. She thought.

There were a lot of cookies and some hot chocolate on the table near them. The elves were dancing to the music played on an old radio. They looked so happy dancing to the Christmas songs, this made Reina smile and clap her hands to the beat. She laughed at how clumsy the elves were, there wasn't a song they could finish without tripping and falling over one another.

While they were dancing to the song, _Deck the Halls_, one of the elves tripped again, falling over the other elves and pushing the table where the radio was sitting on. It fell and the music stopped. The elves suddenly stopped dancing, their smiles slowly fading.

Reina took the radio from the floor and started opening it. "I'll try fixing it."

This made their face brighten; they waited patiently as Reina tried to understand how the radio works.

After a few minutes, Reina was already struggling; she didn't know what to do. The elves started giving up as well. One by one, they walked away, some just sat down, sad.

Reina also gave up in trying; she knew it would take her nowhere. But her face brightened as she thought of an idea.

She started singing the unfinished song. But unlike the song previously playing, she sang the modern version of it, the one she memorized, _Deck the Rooftop_. The song had a faster beat and was more appropriate to dance to. The elves stood up, their smiles slowly returning to their faces.

This went on for almost half an hour. It was hard for Reina, yes, but she continued. It made them happy, and she loved to sing.

The door slightly opened and Jack peeked inside. No one noticed his entrance, everyone was too busy singing and dancing, kind of like their own celebration for Christmas Eve.

He just stood next to the door, smiling, while watching them have some fun. After another half hour most of the elves were already sitting on the floor, tired. Some even fell asleep already.

Reina was sweating despite the coldness of the place. She stopped singing; all of them are already exhausted anyway.

"Reina", she heard someone call.

"Hm?" She looked from where it came from, and saw Jack standing there. "How long have you been over there?"

"Quite a while", he walked towards Reina. "Looks like you guys had lots of fun."

"Yeah", Reina said, panting. She looked at the elves. "Quite the dancers, I must say", she smiled.

"Wanna go back upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure."

Reina kept talking about her experience in the workshop. All the places she saw, all the toys and how they were made, and even how much fun she had with the elves. She didn't stop talking; not even giving Jack time to respond, all Jack can do was laugh and agree with her.

They made it back to the cozy fireplace and sat there. Reina was, again, offered some hot chocolate, but it was too delicious to reject, so she drank another cup for the Nth time. Not long enough, North entered.

"So little girl –"

"Reina", she reminded him.

"So Reina, how was your tour? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much! This place is just awesome", she beamed.

"Well, glad to hear but I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a tour myself", North said to Reina, but it sounded more like he was talking to Jack. "You shouldn't stay too long, I think you might want to celebrate Christmas Eve with your family." And with that he left and continued with his work.

Not long, Reina fell asleep. Jack thought it was getting late as well, so he carried her and decided to go back. He looked for North and asked for a Snow globe, thinking that Reina might wake up if they take the same route.

North gave him one and threw it. It opened a portal back to Burgess.

"Next time, Jack, don't bring visitors on Christmas Eve", North reminded him.

"Sure. And, again, sorry", Jack was about to enter the portal when he looked back at North," Hey, North, could you do me a favor?"

In the end, Reina wasn't able to celebrate Christmas Eve with her family because of exhaustion.

That morning, Ronald went barging into her room again. "Reina! Reina!"

"What?" She said, half asleep.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! The presents are here," He shouted excitedly.

"Ok, ok", she stood up and walked to her brother.

Ronald grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs. "Hey!" Reina, now fully awake, was running through the staircase, almost losing her balance.

When they reached the living room, Ronald let go of her hand and started opening his presents. Reina did the same.

Ronald got the toys he always wanted, and started playing all over the room. Reina opened hers and got the dress she'd been begging her mom for. "Thank you _Mom_."

She wanted to try the dress on, so she stood up and started walking back to her room when Ronald stopped her," Hey, here's another present for you Reina." She sat back down and took the present. "Open it! Open it!"

Reina opened it and found a white teddy bear with ice blue paws and eyes. Then she noticed a letter with it. It read:

_Happy Birthday, Reina._

_Meet Winter Bear!_

_-J. Frost_

"Just great", she said sarcastically. "Something to remind me of winter all year 'round…"

**[A/N: Gods, this update s so late. Dx I am running out of motivation. I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be late. I need motivation~! I'd love to hear your comments and critics! Review! ]**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning, kiddo", Jack greeted Ronald as he tapped his window. Ronald suddenly sat upright and ran to the windows and unlocked it.

As Jack went inside, a strong gust of freezing wind and snow blew into his room and Ronald shivered. Jack immediately closed the window and apologized, "Sorry, Ronald." He locked the windows and said," It's been very cold lately, isn't it? Sorry about that", he smiled at Ronald.

"You're the one who causes those, right?" Ronald looked at Jack wide-eyed.

"Well, yeah," he said and scratched the back of his head," and most of the time it's unintentional, like this one. It's the first week of the year and this happens. So sorry."

"Ohh…" Ronald stared at Jack," I don't think you should be apologizing to me though." He looked behind like there's supposed to be someone there. "She's been having a very bad week…"

Jack straightened and realized," Oh. Yeah, I think I really should apologize." As he said it, he walked towards the door.

"But I'm not saying you should apologize now", Ronald interrupted. "She might kill on sight."

Jack laughed at Ronald's warning and looked back at him," Don't worry –" he stopped as soon as he saw how serious Ronald looked. "She's _that_ angry…?"

Ronald nodded slightly.

Ronald slowly opened the door with Jack behind him. "Uh…sis?"

The room was a total mess; papers, as well as clothes were all over the floor. But the thing that caught their attention was the big pile of covers plied up on the bed, from thin covers and bed sheets to thick comforters that it would be impossible for someone to be under all of it.

They were about to leave the room when from under all those covers they heard someone say, "Nnggg…"

"Sis? Reina?" Ronald asked again. And again, they heard that sound, "Nnggg…"

"You think that's her?" Jack whispered to Ronald. "Probably", the boy answered.

They slowly walked towards the bed,"Uh… Reina. Someone's here to see you."

"The door…", Reina managed to say. "Close the door. The heat's escaping…"

Ronald closed the door, and then proceeded towards her sister. "He's here to see you. Jack Frost."

As soon as Ronald mentioned Jack's name, Reina started opening her eyes and glared at Jack. "You…", she said vengefully," what did you do?!"

Jack gave an awkward smile. "Uh… Hello."

"Jack Frost, what the hell did you just do?!"

"Hey! Hey! No need to shout", Jack waved his hands defensively. "Every now and then, a blizzard occurs. It's got to happen. The place is getting too hot."

Reina forced herself to stand up and face Jack. "You didn't have to make it this cold", she said, the enrgy slowly draining. She shivered and quickly hid under the layers of covers.

"Reina…?" Jack moved closer to the mountain of covers," Are you alright?"

"Just, please, leave", Reina said.

"But…" Jack still stood near the bed. Ronald tugged on his shirt and gestured for them to leave the room.

Despite Jack's refusal, Ronald kept pulling him to the door.

When they were outside, Ronald closed the door behind them and faced the Winter Spirit. "It's best f we don't disturb her. It'll just make it worse."

Jack just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Reina thinks it's your fault… Ok, it actually is. But what I'm saying is she'll stay like that for the rest of the winter. Unless you can melt all the snow…"

Jack's face suddenly lit up. "No… But there is something I can do!"

He ran back to Reina's room, without bothering to knock, he locked the door and pulled the mountain of covers off her. Reina gasp to the rush of cold air.

Before she could scold at Jack, he pulled her upright and took a snow globe from his pocket. The snow globe, instead of Christmas designs, had Easter eggs and grass inside it. He threw the globe and a portal appeared inside Reina's room.

Reina's surprised expression was the trigger for Jack to pick her up and carry her through the portal. He doesn't want her screaming anytime soon.

"Hold on!" Jack warned, and then flew through the portal.

Reina, surprised by the sudden happenings, didn't know what else to do but scream. She inhaled and prepared herself for another high-pitched scream, which happens more often recently. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, but it was stopped as a burst of warm breeze blew on her face. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight.

"Wow, no screams. That's an improvement", Jack said as she put her down on the grass-covered ground.

"T-this…. W-where… Where am I?" Reina gaped in awe as she looked around the blooming and flowering plants in the middle of winter.

It was a magical place, especially for Reina. Everywhere, it was spring! Grass covered the whole ground, flowers of different colors blooming, and the walls were old but looked untouched as moss covered them. The whole place looked like a warm paradise, full of happiness and hope.

Reina slowly stood up, too happy and mystified to speak. She repeatedly turned around 360 degrees, unable to process what she's seeing.

Finally, she faced Jack, a smile consuming her face. Jack smiled back and opened his arms, to his surprise; Reina started squealing and attacked him with a hug, making them fall on the ground.

They sprawled on the grass and started laughing.

Jack turned his head towards Reina, and it was the first time he ever saw her truly happy. Unconsciously, he smiled, affected by the wave of happiness the girl was emitting.

Reina could feel the warmth being absorbed in her body, the best feeling she had for months.

"Thanks", she said out of the blue. "Thanks a lot… and sorry."

Jack, being the only person there she could possibly be talking to, raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?"

Reina turned to face Jack, her radiant features more noticeable. She smiled at him, "Sorry for blaming you for that awful cold, though you really are the one to be blamed for that… Oh, you get what I'm saying." She sat upright," And thanks for this. For bringing me here… But, where am I anyway?"

"Uh, about that…" He suddenly sat up and wore an awkward smile. "Well, we're –"

He cut off when three giant stone eggs with aggressive expressions ran towards them and the held scream was released.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

And as though the scream triggered a switch, the giant stone eggs immediately stopped.

"What is a young lady doing in my Warren?" A voice said from behind the stone eggs.

"Just thought I could drop by", Jack answered. Then from behind one of the eggs, a giant rabbit came hopping. He had gray fur with tribal markings, and two boomerangs and colored eggs strapped to his back.

"Why'd you bring a lassy here, Jack?"

"She wasn't feeling well, and this is the only thing I know will make her feel better", Jack said as he gestured to Reina.

The girl was hiding behind Jack, her shocked expression still not leaving her face. She kept staring at the giant gray bunny.

"This is Reina", he gestured to her. "And Reina, he's the Easter Bunny."

Reina was still staring intently at the Easter Bunny, not blinking.

"So the lassy sees me, then?" The easter Bunny hopped closer to her.

"Y-you're really the Easter Bunny?" Reina whispered.

"The one and only. Call me Bunny", he offered his hand and she took it. "You still believe in me, eh? Even in that age?"

"Uh…" Reina flushed and looked down," Y-yeah… It's my favorite holiday, I've always believed in the Easter Bunny, uh, you."

"This girl's got taste, eh Jack?" He winked at him then turned back to Reina. "Want to have a tour at me Warren, mate? We're starting to make the eggs, since Easter'll be here soon."

Reina's face brightened and she jumped with excitement. "Of course! I'd love to! Let me just get rid of some unnecessary stuff." She started stripping her winter clothes, a scarf, an oversized coat, a jacket, a turtle neck sweater, and large pants, leaving only a plain black sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. She folded her clothes and left them on top a rock nearby.

She straightened up and faced Bunny," I'm ready!"

"Looks like someone's excited", Jack smirked. Reina elbowed his arm and stuck her tongue out at him then proceeded to follow Bunny with Jack walking behind her.

It was quite a sight, especially for Reina. Everything was in full bloom! And for the whole year, too, she concluded.

As Bunny toured Reina around his Warren, Jack just sat on top one of Bunny's stone guards. He watched as the girl enjoys herself wearing that warm smile that Jack rarely sees, this is the first time he saw it, actually. He never knew there was that radiant side of her.

Jack looked down and sighed," I was supposed to make her like winter, not love spring even more than she already does…"

A few minutes later, he heard someone hopping towards him. He looked up and saw Bunny coming, leaving Reina painting some eggs.

"Jack, we have to talk", Bunny said as soon as he was in ear shot.

Jack just flew down and landed next to Bunny. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Bunny pulled him further from Reina and faced Jack. Before Jack let Bunny talk, he glimpsed at Reina. _What's happening here?_

"Jack", Bunny started," Pitch is back."

**A/N: Let the real story begin! Sorry, this chapters a bit short. And t might take me a while to update since I'm not so good with action scenes and stuff. Dx**


	6. Chapter 6

_ At the outskirts of a village lies an untouched forest, its beauty covered by a thick layer of snow. But not for long… In the middle of the forest stands a giant golden flower, unaffected by the snow, its usual warmth radiated greater than for the past months. Around it were plants and flowers in full bloom despite the cold weather beyond it._

_ As the night grew darker, the flower glows brighter. When the clock stroke 12, as if on cue, the flower started opening. Its giant gold petals slowly moving apart from each other revealing the what's inside. In the middle of it all was a beautiful and vibrant creature awakening from its sleep, the Spirit of Spring._

_ Underneath the layers of petals, the giant flower revealed a petite figure of a female. She slowly opened her eyes and walked out of the flower. Her hair is tied to a loose bun with vines and pinned by a golden rose, a miniature version of the one she was in. In her every step, her multi-layered dress flowed gracefully, the color changing every time, showing the colors of every flower in existence. _

_ As she walks out of the flower, the plants around her grew, forming a floral path for her to walk through. More plants grew as she places her bare foot on the grass._

_ The gentle spirit looks around the thick layer of snow in front of her. _Tsk. Jack has overdone it. Again. _She thought. _

_ The Spirit of Spring smile, "It looks like I have a lot of job to do." With that, she lifted off the ground and started melting the snow, she started with the forest she was in. _

_ She was having so much fun, she was born for this after all. As she experience one of the happiest moments in her life, little did she realize she was being watched. Beyond the shadows in the forest lies a man who should be long gone. There he stood, watching her every move, waiting for the right time…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_ "Almost done with this forest," the spirit said happily. She looked at the sky and gasped, "I think I had too much fun here…" She immediately turned around and started flying out of the forest when she heard someone. "Why in a hurry?"_

_ The spirit stopped. The voice was too familiar that the sound of it froze her on the spot. It couldn't be. It can't be him. She repeatedly said in her head. Despite her fear she turned her head to where the sound came from._

_ The spirit's eyes widened. He was standing right behind her, staring at her with those vengeful eyes. Pitch Black. She screamed._

_ As the spirit screamed and flew away, Pitch gave a loud laugh that shook the forest. He brought his hands up, and out of the darkness came his Nightmares in different shapes - horses, crows, snakes, and wolves. All of them chasing the fragile spirit._

_ The spirit was never the fighter, with her petite build and gentle nature she couldn't even hurt a fly; and what she's facing is more than any fly._

_ She ran across the forest trying to escape the Nightmares, but she knew better. They were merely toying with her, she was cornered. Nightmares surrounded her. Her scream echoed through the thick forest, unheard by anyone else._

_ The last thing that was heard that night was the laughter of the vengeful spirit wandering through the darkness…_

* * *

**OK... This is quite a short chapter... Well, it's only a background/transition of the chapters to follow.**  
**Review!**


End file.
